The invention relates to a belaying device for a rope comprising:                a metal body having at least one slit for a loop of a rope to pass,        a retaining element securely attached to the body without being articulated on the latter, and designed to control the relative separation movement of the body with respect to a carabiner passing through said loop.        
This type of safety device is designed to accompany and secure climbers when ascending, in particular when the leader progresses belayed by the second climber in the event of a fall. It can also serve the purpose of belaying the second when the leader has reached a secured point. In addition to the functions of belaying the leader or second, the device also enables rappelling ensuring the safety of the descender enabling him/her to curb his/her speed.